La désobéissance d'Anna
by flocon151
Summary: Elsa interdit à Anna de se rendre à un bal mais cette dernière compte bien y aller...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le choix d'Anna

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire et vous donnez envie de lire la suite. C'est ma première fanfic, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif, tout est bon à prendre pour s'améliorer :D

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Frozen ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette journée était calme à Arendelle. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et ses rayons se reflétaient à la surface du grand lac qui avait été gelé (ainsi que tout le royaume) l'an dernier par Elsa, la "reine des neiges".

L'ambiance était paisible et tranquille, sauf au palais où une jeune princesse rousse ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau d'Elsa. Sans se soucier de voir sa sœur plonger dans la paperasse administrative du royaume, Anna s'écria :

"Elsa ! Ma sœur préférée que j'aime tant...Tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce-pas et que je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour toi ?"

"Comme frapper à la porte avant d'entrer par exemple ? Cela me semble être une idée judicieuse Anna ! Et je te remercie pour toutes ces belles paroles mais ma réponse est toujours la même que ces quinze derniers jours : Non, tu n'iras pas à ce bal ce soir !"

Deux semaines auparavant, une lettre conviant les deux sœurs à un bal dans un royaume voisin avait été envoyé au palais.

Malheureusement, Elsa ne pouvait pas s'y rendre car un conseil de guerre traitant du cas des îles du sud était organisé le même soir.

Et il était hors de question qu'Anna s'y rende seule. Le problème n'était pas un manque de confiance envers Anna, Elsa redoutait deux choses : que l'on questionne sa petite sœur pour lui soutirer des informations politique sur Arendelle et, bien pire encore, qu'Anna soit blessé.

Elsa pensait être tranquille après sa victoire contre Hans. Par vigilance et sous les recommandations de ses conseillers, la reine avait envoyé des éclaireurs chargés de surveiller les agissement des îles du sud. Après plusieurs mois d'enquête et de nombreux rapports, Elsa avait la preuve que son ennemi préparait un mauvais coup. Les éclaireurs étaient parvenus à intercepter des messages, destinés aux chefs des royaumes voisins, dans lesquels le souverain des Îles du sud réclame vengeance pour la disgrâce de son fils Hans. Il leur demande une alliance politique et militaire pour entrer en guerre avec Arendelle. Des missives promettant une énorme somme d'argent pour l'assassinat de la princesse et de la reine ont également été saisies.

Non, Elsa n'était pas tranquille et craignait plus pour la vie de sa sœur que pour la sienne.

Anna est connue pour sa gentillesse et sa grandeur d'âme ce qui peut parfois la rendre naïve. D'autant plus qu'avec son caractère souvent impulsif et sa capacité a être maladroite, il était préférable qu'Elsa soit dans les parages pour veiller sur elle…

La dernière fois quelles se sont rendus à un bal, Anna c'était prise les pieds dans le pli d'un tapis. Pour éviter de tomber, elle s'était rattrapé au bras du serviteur qui apportait le gâteau en pièce monté. Elsa, qui avait assisté à la scène, était parvenu à éviter la catastrophe en créant un amas de neige qui a empêché le gâteau de tomber.

Il était donc préférable que la reine soit présente pour veiller sur Anna...

"Mais pourquoi ?! C'est injuste que je sois privé de ce bal sous prétexte que tu ne puisses pas y aller !"

"Anna je t'ai déjà expliqué cent fois les raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas que tu t'y rende seule. Nous sommes dans un climat politique sensible depuis quelques semaines et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant mon absence." dit Elsa sans lever la tête de son document.

"Mais que veux tu qu'il m'arrive ? Il y aura des gardes partout et je serai vigilente je te le promet. S'il te plaît Elsa dis oui !"

Anna utilisa son arme ultime sur sa sœur : elle fit une moue adorable qui ne laissait jamais Elsa indifférente. Elle avait obtenue de nombreux privilèges grâce à cette frimousse toute mignonne.

Elsa l'a regarda, fit un sourire et soupira.

"Anna...ne me fait pas ta tête de chien battu. Tu es trop craquante quand tu fais ça mais je ne céderais pas cette fois ci. Tu es bien trop importante à mes yeux et dans mon coeur pour que je puisse te laisser prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive un malheur. Essaye de comprendre s'il te plaît …"

"Mais Elsa tu…"

"ANNA ! J'ai dis non ! Inutile d'argumenter je ne changerai pas d'avis. Sujet clos."

Elsa fixait Anna avec un regard glacial. Sous ce regard qu'Anna appelait familièrement "le regard de maman Elsa", Anna se sentait toute petite et avait ce sentiment étrange de retourner en enfance comme quand sa mère la grondait autrefois. Elle savait que c'était la limite à ne pas franchir sous peine d'être punie.

"T"rès bien ...au moins j'aurai essayé."

Anna sortit du bureau la mine basse et triste. Elle trouvait que la réaction de sa soeur était démesuré et qu'Elsa avait tendance à la surprotéger.

L'après midi passa rapidement et Anna avait établie un plan d'attaque pour aller au bal. Car elle comptait bien y aller même si cela signifiait désobéir à Elsa…

"il suffit de bien s'organiser pour qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de ma sortie" pensait Anna.

C'est après le dîner que son plan commençait lorsqu'Elsa s'approcha de sa sœur pour lui parler :

"Anna, je vais au conseil de guerre maintenant. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas te laisser partir à ce bal. Mais je suis sûre que d'autres occasions se présenteront plus tard !"

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Je suis un peu triste c'est vrai, mais je comprends que c'est dangereux de m'y rendre seule…"

"Bien ! Je te propose que l'on se retrouve dans la bibliothèque après le conseil. On pourrait lire tout en buvant un bon chocolat chaud. Qu'en dis tu ?"

"J'aurai vraiment aimé Elsa mais je me sent un peu patraque ce soir. J'ai peur de tomber malade alors je pense qu'il est préférable que j'aille me coucher et puis la réunion peut durer longtemps… "

"Tu es malade ?!" dit Elsa paniqué en touchant le front de sa sœur pour voir si elle a de la température.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Elsa, je pense que je j'ai juste besoin de sommeil pour aller mieux. Tu devrais y aller maintenant, tu es sûrement attendu."

"J'y vais mais promet moi d'avertir Kaï ou Gerda si tu ne vas vraiment pas bien d'accord ?" dit Elsa inquiète tout en lui caressant la joue.

"Tu t'inquiète trop Elsa mais, oui, je te le promet".

Elsa, rassuré par ces paroles, l'à serra dans ses bras. Anna aimait avoir l'attention de sa sœur et en particulier recevoir son amour. Elle se sentait toujours apaisé et en sécurité pendant un câlin de sa grande sieur et surtout, elle pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'elle lui donnait.

"C'est normal que je m'inquiète mon petit cœur. C'est mon rôle de grande sœur et je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi. Je t'aime".

"Je t'aime aussi Elsa".

Elsa déposa un doux baiser sur le front d'Anna et partie faire son travail de reine.

Anna se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se changer et se vêtir d'une de ses plus belles robes. Pourtant, après ce moment de tendresse avec Elsa, le doute commençait à l'envahir. Et si finalement c'était une mauvaise idée ?

Deux petites voix s'affrontaient dans son esprit :

l'une, raisonnable et réfléchie, lui disait de ne pas partir car son absence pouvait se faire remarquer et elle perdrait ainsi la confiance d'Elsa. Celle-ci serait certainement en colère et la punirait pour sa désobéissance.

L'autre voix, plus téméraire et insouciante, lui dictait de ne pas autant réfléchir et de se rendre au bal. Elle allait y faire de bonnes rencontres, danser, s'amuser, rire, manger des bons gâteaux au chocolat et si son plan marchait bien, Elsa ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Anna pris sa décision : elle quitta sa chambre le plus discrètement possible et marcha en direction de l'aile est. La princesse avait arpenté les couloirs du château de nombreuses fois à l'époque où sa sœur restait enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle en connaissait les moindres recoins et la position de chaque passages secrets créés principalement pour permettre l'évacuation des membres de la famille royale en cas d'invasion au palais. Son objectif était d'emprunter l'un de ces passages qui la mènerait tout droit vers l'extérieur, non loin des écuries ou elle pourrait récupérer son cheval. Anna savait qu'il n'y avait pas de personnel à l'écurie à cette heure là mais pour y accéder il fallait d'abord passer le garde qui arpentait le couloir près de la petite porte dissimulée dans le mur qui permettrait sa fuite. Mais elle avait un plan :

"Garde !" fit la jeune fille avec son plus bel air de princesse.

"Oui votre altesse ?"

"J'ai cru entendre un bruit étrange près de ma chambre. Pourriez vous y jeter un oeil s'il vous plaît ? Je ne me sent pas du tout rassuré…"

"Bien sur votre Altesse, je m'y rend immédiatement."

Anna était heureuse de voir le garde s'éloigner. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile pourtant elle appréhendait son retour au château. En effet, elle n'avait pas de plan: comment allait-elle éloigner le garde en étant à l'intérieur du passage ? Pour l'heure, elle décida de ne pas trop y réfléchir et de se concentrer sur le présent. Après tout, elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser pendant son trajet de retour.

Anna ouvrit la petite porte et s'engouffra dans le passage étroit. Elle descendit des escaliers en colimaçon et arpenta un long couloir qui ne semblait pas se terminer. Lorsqu'elle atteignis enfin la sortie, elle se retrouva a l'arrière de l'écurie, sella son cheval et parti en direction du royaume du nord.

A SUIVRE ...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retour au château

Il était presque une heure du matin lorsque deux gardes arrivèrent au château avec la princesse. L'un avait le bras d'Anna autour de son cou et l'aidait à avancer...ou plutôt à tenir en équilibre car Anna ne marchait plus très droit après les litres d'alcool quelle avait absorbés.

Elsa attendait dans le salon et se concentrait pour contenir son calme. Quand elle vit ce petit monde arrivé elle courut en direction de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras.

"Anna dieu merci tu vas bien ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !"

Anna se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Elsa qui dû la porter de tout son poids pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Les gardes aidèrent la reine à faire assoir la jeune fille qui s'affala dans sa chaise.

"Ohhh ça tangue. Hey toi la !" dit Anna en montrant du doigt l'un des gardes.

"Dit au capitaine de ce navire de faire attention. Ça bouge dans tous les sens et j'ai le mal de mer."

"Nous ne sommes pas sur un bateau votre Altesse... " répondit le soldat.

"Alors arrête de faire tourner cette pièce ! Je vais le dire à la reine ! Majesté dis lui d'arrêter !"

Anna se tourna vers sa sœur et la surprise se lisait dans ses yeux.

"Awwww bonjour toi ! C'est fou comme vous vous ressemblez… tu es la soeur jumelle d'Elsa c'est ça ? J'ai deux sœurs ! C'est meeeerveilleux ! Ahahah"

Elsa fronca les sourcils et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Anna ! Tu n'as pas deux sœurs, mais tu vois sûrement double a cause de l'alcool. Non seulement tu m'as désobéi mais en plus de ça tu es totalement ivre. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?!"

Un silence reigna pendant quelques secondes. Le ton de la reine ne laissait pas de place au doute : elle était furieuse envers Anna.

"Les enfants !" commença Anna en s'adressant aux gardes. "vous êtes pas tiré d'affaire car c'est le regard qui tue que maman Elsa vous fait. Vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure alors je vous laisse car j'ai très envie de dormir et au moins la bas je sais que personne ne fait tourner la chambre."

Les gardes étaient amusés et déconcertés a la fois. Anna manqua de tomber en se levant mais Elsa la saisie aussitôt par le bras, l'obligeant à se rassoir.

"C'est a toi que je m'adresse jeune fille ! Et tu as raison, tu vas passer un mauvais moment qui durera plus qu'un quart d'heure tu peux me croire. Mais pas ce soir car tu n'as pas l'air d'être en état de comprendre quoi que ce soit de censé… Gardes, vous pouvez disposez, je m'en occupe. Merci de l'avoir ramené à la maison."

"A vos ordres votre Majesté !" dirent en choeur les deux hommes. Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand l'un se retourna vers la reine..

"J'allais oublier … la comtesse m'a demandé de vous remettre cette note." il lui tendit un papier plié.

"Merci".

"Bonne soirée votre Majesté."

Anna et Elsa étaient maintenant seule. La reine lisait la note en silence, et, une fois terminé, elle se pinca le haut du nez tout en fermant les yeux. Elle soupira.

"Tu as giflé la princesse Caroline ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! Je n'arrive pas y croire. Qu'est ce que que je vais faire de toi Anna ?!"

"Elle l'a bien mérité cette cruche et et en plus je l'ai à peine fleuré….flairé ? Comment on dit déjà ? Je sais pluuus !" elle mis sa tête entre ses mains.

" _Effleuré_ , et surveille ton language jeune fille !" réprimanda Elsa.

"Désolée maman Elsa…mais je peux te dire que je sais qu'elle l'avait mérité. Je ne sais plus pourquoi mais je le sais. Est-ce-que ma phrase veut dire quelque chose ?"

"Pffff pas vraiment Anna. Nous verrons cela demain. En attendant, tu vas boire de l'eau ça te fera du bien".

Elsa saisie le pichet d'eau au centre de la table et alla chercher un verre dans un grand meuble. Elle le remplit et le tendit à sa soeur qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en faire quoi que ce soit…

"Anna….prend ce verre et boit le."

"J'ai pas soif !"

"Anna, s'il te plait fait un effort. C'est pour ton bien, ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux".

"J'ai toujours pas soif." D'un air espiègle, elle tira la langue.

"Cesse de faire l'enfant et viide ce verre immédiatement !" commanda Elsa.

"Tu veux que je le vide ?"

Anna avait prononcé ces mots avec un sourire sournois qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle pris le verre et renversa par terre tout son contenu.

"Et voilaaaaaaa il est viiiiide !"

Elsa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être certaine de ne pas rêver. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Voyant sa sœur s'esclaffer comme un enfant de cinq ans, la surprise laissa peu à peu sa place à la colère.

Des petits flocons de neige apparurent de part et d'autre autour d'Elsa. Elle sentait le froid au bout de ses doigts. Heureusement, Elsa avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs !

 _Tente de rester calme…_ pensa t-elle en se parlant à elle même. _Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu Anna ? Très bien...mais tu vas le regretter amèrement._

"Awwww des flocons de neige ! Les flocons, c'est trop mignon ! Hey ça rime !"

Elsa décida d'ignorer les paroles d'Anna. Elle se leva, ramassa le verre et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour le remplir à nouveau. Avec force, elle le déposa sur la table et se tourna vers sa soeur pour lui faire face.

"Anna ! Regarde moi ! Écoute moi bien car je ne me répéterais pas deux fois… étant donné ton état actuel, je te donne une dernière chance pour boire ce verre d'eau sans rechigner ! Mais si tu ne bois pas entièrement ce verre dans les deux minutes qui suivent, tu iras au lit avec une fessée dont tu te souviendras longtemps ! Est ce que c'est clair ?!"

"Une fessée ?!" Dit Anna perplexe. "Mais j'ai 5 ans ! Je suis une adulte ! Non attend...je n'ai pas 5 ans ! Mais quel âge j'ai déjà ? Tout me semble tellement...embrouillé. En tout cas je suis jeune car je n'ai pas des cheveux blancs comme toi."

Tout en pointant du doigt la chevelure de la reine, Anna se mit a rire de manière incontrôlé. Elsa avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme face à l'attitude de sa sœur. Anna était saoule, oui, mais son comportement dépassait les bornes.

"Premièrement, mes cheveux ne sont pas blancs mais blonds ! Deuxièmement, oui Anna, tu as très bien entendu ! J'ai bien dis que tu aurais une fessée si tu ne bois pas ton verre d'eau. Tu agis comme une enfant, alors tu seras traité comme tel. Je suis ta grande sœur et, qui plus est, ta tutrice légale. Tu es sous ma responsabilité et je n'hésiterai pas à employer les grands moyens pour t'apprendre la discipline. Le choix t'appartiens : le verre d'eau ou une fessée…tu es maître de ton destin…"

Anna regarda sa soeur fixement. De sa main gauche, elle pris le verre d'eau quelle rapprocha vers elle et souri avec un air provocateur.

"Ne me pousse pas à bout Anna !"

Dit Elsa les lèvres serrées en se demandant si sa sœur allait faire le bon choix.

D'une traite, Anna avala tout le liquide et dit :

"Je pense que tu es un peu sur les nerfs maman !"

Toujours sous les effets de l'alcool, Anna prenait vraiment les propos d'Elsa a la légère.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par les propos de sa sœur. Elle lui tendis un morceau de pain :

"Avale ça, tu as besoin de manger pour éponger l'alcool que tu as ingurgité."

"Pffffffffffffffffff mais jai pas faim maman !"

"Anna, je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Si à trois tu n'as pas manger ce sera la fessée. Un !"

Anna ne bougeait pas.

"Deux !"

"D'accord, d'accord je vais manger ! tu es vraiment pas drôle tu sais…"

Elle prit le pain que lui tendait Elsa et le mangea sans conviction.

"Très bien. Maintenant au lit ! Nous avons toutes les deux besoin de sommeil. Une longue journée t'attend demain. Viens."

Elle aida Anna a se lever, l'accompagna à sa chambre et réussi tant bien que mal à la mettre en chemise de nuit. Anna semblait moins saoule et ne protesta pas lorsqu'Elsa l'a mise au lit. Elle s'endormie presque instantanément.

"Bonne nuit Anna."

Elsa l'a borda et embrassa son front puis rejoignit son propre lit. Elle pensait aux évènements de cette journée et au comportement de sa soeur. Elle avait eu terriblement peur lorsqu'elle a découvert qu'elle n'était pas au château. Elsa ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise à l'avenir. Demain, elle devra faire comprendre à sa soeur que son comportement était irresponsable...

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapitre 3 : La punition

Anna se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. Elle se sentait fatigué et avait énormément soif. La lumière du jour semblait sans cesse l'attaquer. " _Pourquoi je suis si mal ce matin ?"_ Se demanda t-elle. " _Je ne me souviens même pas m'être couché ! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais hier soir ? Allez Anna, souviens toi !"._

Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire les souvenirs de la veille. Quelques bribes lui revenait quand soudain : " _Le bal ! Je suis allé au bal ! Et puis il y avait une chose très étrange : mon verre de vin n'arrêtait pas de se remplir ! Ce serveur servait plus vite que son ombre, c'était incroyable. Il y avait cette peste de princesse Coralie qui a insulté Elsa et mes parents...je crois que je l'ai frappé...c'est certain même ! J'ai désobéis à Elsa et je suis rentré totalement ivre ! Mais comment je suis rentré déjà ? Oh mon dieu ! Elle va me tuer !"_

Anna ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse et savait qu'elle devait tôt ou tard affronter sa soeur. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

"Mademoiselle Anna ?"

Anna sursauta mais elle était rassuré d'entendre la voix de Gerda. Au moins elle gagnait un peu de temps avant de voir sa soeur.

"Je suis réveillée Gerda vous pouvez entrer."

"Bonjour princesse, la reine est en réunion ce matin mais elle m'a envoyé pour vous faire savoir que vous devez l'attendre dans son bureau dans une heure."

"Dans une heure ? D'accord. Et avait-elle l'air… en colère ?" Demanda Anna avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Pas spécialement princesse. Mais, compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je pense sérieusement que vous devez vous attendre à une leçon de sa part et à être puni pour la journée."

"Oui, je comprends et je m'en doutais un peu." Anna baissa la tête.

"Je vous laisse princesse Anna. Si je peux me permettre quelques conseils avant de vous quitter : buvez beaucoup d'eau et ne partez pas sans vous coiffez" Gerda sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil en quittant la chambre.

Anna se regarda dans le miroir et compris immédiatement le sens du propos de Gerda sur ses cheveux : Pourtant habitué à se réveiller avec une chevelure rebelle, ils étaient tout emmêlés et dans un désordre qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu. Elle ignorait même que ses cheveux pouvait adopter cette forme !

Après avoir fait sa toilette, s'être habillée et coiffée (cette dernière partie est celle qui lui a fait perdre le plus de temps), elle se dirigea dans le bureau d'Elsa qu'elle trouva vide. Elsa était encore en réunion. Anna était assise sur le sofa près de la fenêtre, les genoux repliés sous son menton, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Les minutes semblaient durer une éternité et accentuaient son appréhension. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle imaginait la réaction de sa soeur quand Elsa fit son apparition.

Avec un air royal et le regard figé, Elsa ferma la porte et s'avança vers Anna sans rien dire, les bras croisés.

Instantanément, Anna retira ses pieds du canapé et croisa les mains entre ses jambes. Incapable de regarder Elsa dans les yeux, elle fixait ses chaussures, la tête basse. Les deux soeurs restèrent ainsi pour ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Anna. C'est Elsa qui finit par rompre le silence devenu trop lourd.

"Comment te sent tu ?"

"Oh, et bien, à part le forgeron qui frappe avec son marteau dans ma tête et le fait d'être en grande difficulté avec toi, tout va bien. Enfin "tout va bien", c'est ironique bien entendu car on ne peux pas dire que tout va bien lorsque l'on sait dans quel pétrin je me suis mise toute seule. Et là je me rend compte que je recommence à parler sans savoir m'arrêter alors je vais finir mon monologue sur cette prise de conscience...héhé ."

Anna était visiblement très stressé par la situation. En temps normal, Elsa aurait ri des pitreries de sa soeur mais aujourd'hui elle devait se montrer ferme et percutante.

"Anna suit moi".

Anna obéit et suivit Elsa dans une pièce que ses parents appelaient "Le cabinet de pénitence". Enfant, lorsque ses parents considéraient qu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise, à la place d'être envoyé dans sa chambre, en plus d'être privé de plusieurs privilèges comme les desserts par exemple, (le chocolat !) elle devait passer la journée dans ce cabinet.

Elle détestait cette pièce : murs sombres, froide, petite, avec pour unique source de lumière une fenêtre à barreaux. Même si le lieu était tout de même mieux qu'une prison, ce n'est certainement pas un l'endroit où l'on veut rester longtemps.

A son centre, une chaise et un bureau sont les seuls mobiliers de la pièce. Une bougie, une plume, un encrier et des feuilles y sont déposés. Elsa alluma la bougie et désigna la chaise d'un geste de la tête pour qu'Anna y prenne place.

"Anna, tu m'as désobéi délibérément en allant à ce bal alors que je te l'avais formellement interdit." Elsa marqua une pause pour qu'Anna puisse s'imprégner de ses paroles.

"Tu t'es battue avec une princesse et tu as été totalement déraisonnable en buvant de l'alcool et te rendre ivre."

"Elsa, pour la princesse ce n'est pas de ma…"

"Silence ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre et ne compte pas t'en sortir avec seulement des excuses cette fois ci !" dit Elsa avec un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Anna voulait riposté mais sa raison lui disait de ne pas provoquer le "regard de maman Elsa".

"Tu vas passer le reste de la journée ici." continua Elsa. "Tu vas commencer par écrire 200 fois la phrase suivante ." Elle pris la plume qu'elle trempa dans l'encrier et écrivit : "Je dois me comporter en adulte responsable et ne pas désobéir".

200 fois ?! C'est beaucoup trop ! S'écria Anna.

"Hum…Après réflexion ce sera plutôt 300 lignes que tu devras écrire. Un autre commentaire à faire ?" dit Elsa en levant son sourcil droit.

Anna secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Elle n'osait plus parler de peur d'aggraver sa punition.

"De plus," poursuivi Elsa, "tu es privé de sortie pendant un mois. Tu peux donc oublier ton rendez vous avec Kristof la semaine prochaine. Demain, nous irons voir la princesse Coralie pour que tu lui présente des excuses...j'attendrai de ta part des excuses sincères Anna, sinon tu pourras tirer un trait sur les chocolats que tu dois recevoir pour Pâques. Est ce que c'est clair ?"

"Mouai…" Anna chuchota presque.

"Je pense avoir mal entendu. Est ce que c'est clair ?!" Elsa regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. La princesse fondit sous son regard avant de déclarer d'une voix clair et distincte :

"Oui Elsa. C'est très clair ".

"Bien ! Maintenant met toi au travail s'il te plaît. Je viendrais vérifier ton avancement et je ferais apporter ton repas ici."

Elsa allait sortir de la pièce quand Anna l'interpella, les larmes aux yeux.

"Elsa ! Attend ! Je sais que tu es en colère et que je mérite cette punition. Mais…" Anna hésita à poser sa question. "Est ce que tu veux bien me faire un câlin ? S'il te plaît…"

"Je suis désolée Anna mais tu n'auras pas de câlin tant que tu n'auras pas terminer ta punition. Je suis encore trop en colère contre toi...tu m'as déçue…"

La déception et la tristesse était visible dans la voix d'Elsa lorsqu'elle prononça ces derniers mots. Elle sortit, laissant une Anna seule et totalement déconcertée. Elle souffrait, Elsa ne lui avait jamais refuser un câlin et le plus difficile était les derniers mots de sa grande sœur : " _tu m'as déçue"_ ces mots résonnent en elle comme un cri. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. Elle pleurait de tout son soûl, la tristesse était trop intense.

Après plus d'une demi heure, ses larmes cessèrent enfin. On dit souvent que pleurer fait du bien...c'était vrai pour Anna qui se sentait un peu mieux que tout à l'heure même si elle avait une mine à faire peur : elle avait déjà les yeux cernés et maintenant ses yeux sont rouges et tout gonflés !

Lorsqu'Elsa referma la porte derrière elle et qu'elle entendit les sanglots de sa sœur, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un gros pincement au cœur. Avait elle été trop dur avec elle ? Est-ce ce qu'Anna va lui en vouloir ? Et que devra t'elle faire si cette dernière ne fait pas sa punition ?

Elsa estime être une bonne reine mais elle sait qu'elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la relation fraternelle...non, elle a en fait beaucoup à apprendre en matière de sentiments et de relations humaines en générale. Toutes ces années d'isolement ont eu un impact sur la jeune reine mais elle tente de faire au mieux pour son peuple et surtout pour sa soeur.

Toute la difficulté réside dans le fait de devoir être une grande sœur qui doit parfois endosser le rôle d'un mère .

" _Maman…"_ Elsa pensait à sa mère et se demandait comment elle aurait réagi face à la bêtise d'Anna. Elle aurait sûrement été en colère et son père furieux. Ses parents ont toujours été attaché au protocole et donnait beaucoup d'importance aux regards des autres.

En arrivant dans le grand salon, elle sortit de ses pensées en recevant la main apaisante de Gerda sur son épaule.

"Tout va bien votre son seul repère. A la mort de vos parents, vous avez hérité du trône mais aussi de la responsabilité de la princesse."

"Je le sais Gerda et je ne vois d'ailleurs pas cette responsabilité comme un fardeau. Je l'aime tellement vous savez.J'ai l'impression d'avoir un triple rôle : celui d'une reine, d'une soeur et d'une mère. Hier, alors qu'elle était ivre elle m'a appelé "maman" à plusieurs reprises. Même si c'était surement lié à l'alcool je pense que cette appellation n'était pas anodine. J'ai parfois tendance à la maternité et à la surprotéger mais je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur."

"Il est tout à fait normal de vous posez des questions. Vous avez été isolé pendant de nombreuses années et vous apprenez peu à peu à rattraper le temps perdu. Vous avez encore un long chemin à faire mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est de l'amour que vous portez à Anna. Et réciproquement, la princesse voit en vous votre mère et elle vous aime tout autant. Vous incarnez l'autorité parentale et c'est donc de votre devoir de la gronder lorsque c'est nécessaire. Cela ne remet pas en cause votre amour pour elle, bien au contraire, cela montre que vous tenez à elle."

Gerda avait toujours su trouver les mots pour réconforter Elsa et Anna. Elle a une écoute attentive et sait prodiguer des conseils. Et c'est ce dont Elsa avait justement besoin après cette discussion avec sa soeur.

"Vous avez raison Gerda. Je me sent un peu mieux. Merci pour ces paroles, je vais retourner travailler un moment." dit Elsa avec un maigre sourire.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Je me suis inspiré d'un des chapitres du roman "les petites filles modèles" pour écrire cette partie. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et clôturera cette histoire.


End file.
